


Judgement and Heartbreak

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: The reader is Jacks twin and Dean automatically hates her because she fights on every harsh word but when she dies protecting Dean he realizes how he really felt.





	Judgement and Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on AO3, I hope I figure this out fast! Love you!!

That fateful day when Jack was born I was sent to protect him, I was his twin, but I was more his protector. When the two men rushed into the room, I assumed they were Sam and Dean Winchester which Chuck had told me about. Jack sensed a threat and using his power he threw both boys against a door and a wall. “Jack stop! They’re ok, do not hurt them!” By then he vanished, and I groaned, this was going to be fun. The taller of both boys took his flannel off and handed it to me, not noticing I was naked at that moment.  
I followed them out to a beautiful car, I couldn’t help but walk around to see it fully. I got into the back and heard then felt the rumblings. “I’m going to need clothes, if you could a place so I could find something more appropriate to wear.” We pulled into a parking lot of a large looking store, Sam had grabbed me a pair of pants and socks. He was going to carry me in and place me in a wheel chair, so I didn’t rouse any suspicions. I quickly found some clothes that would fit and while Sam paid for them Dean had bought me a coffee.  
I had remembered coffee from my previous life, but I couldn’t say anything. Chuck had made me promise to keep that a secret as long as possible. The boys were to think I was his twin, a nephilium as well and along with that came temporary powers. I was a hunter before Lucifer was released and he decided to use me as one of his vessels which didn’t hold of course. Chuck had given a view of earth to follow what had happened, so I could be prepared.  
Once I changed in the bathroom I went back out to find some clothes for Jack, I knew his size, so I grabbed what I could and paid. From the first moment I had met Dean he had such hatred towards Jack and me. I understood though and just gave him his space, but Sam, he was so sweet asking me questions to get me comfortable, get to know me.  
We had luckily found Jack quickly and I had smiled that he found nougat so delicious. We quickly got out of there and headed back to this place called the bunker. It was a nice place and I had to made sure to pick two rooms away from the brothers and Jack right across from me and of course Dean seemed suspicious of that as well. It was one night after a hunt when the boys had come home and while I was reading in my room Jack had gone to the kitchen for of the nougat he had fallen in love with.  
It was then I saw him rush into his room and slamming the door shut which wasn’t a good sign. I opened the door to see him plunging a knife repeatedly into his chest. I yanked the knife out of his hands not caring I had just sliced my hand open. I grabbed a bandana from my back pocket wrapping it around then holding him to me as he wept and cried he was a monster. That was the last straw for me I tucked him and waited until he was asleep when I went to confront the older Winchester.  
I came out to arguing but with me not caring I walked right up and right hooked Dean right on his ass. Before I could get another punch in Sam had put himself between me and his ass of a brother. “I don’t know what you said to him or about him, but this is the last god damn straw! I will not keep holding my brother crying every night because you already decided that he’s a monster without any proof!” I took a few steps back trying to control the tears filling my eyes.  
“If you’ll excuse me I have to stitch up my hand now, since he decided to try and kill himself tonight.” I grabbed the first aid kit and went back to my room to clean up my now throbbing hand. It was deep, but I couldn’t stitch my own hand up so butterfly strips it was but by the time an hour had passed I was in tears and unable to do any thing with my hand.  
There was a knock on the door then a person I didn’t care to see but I needed help and I would take it where I could get it. Dean sat next to me and got to work cleaning and sewing up making sure everything was secure then wrapping it tightly. “All fixed.” “Thank you.” He didn’t say anything else just walking out of the room and leaving me alone once again. The worst thing was I was falling for Dean and falling hard. In my life of being a hunter I had met them a handful of times and it hurt to know that they didn’t know who I was. That’s why Chuck chose me, because I had hunted with them before.  
After that we started hunting with them and Dean had become friendlier towards me, and I would just smile. Maybe I knocked some sense into him when I had decked him in the library that night. When we went out to get celebratory drinks he stopped picking up the hottest thing he could find and just sat with me and actually getting to know me as a person. We had discovered we had a lot in common and with that we grew closer.  
When Jack and the boys had disappeared, I went to Jody, so I could help them and had clicked with the girls immediately. While they were working on getting the boys back I caught wind of a case and knew I had to take care of it. Unfortunately, when I came back I was mortally wounded, and Cas couldn’t heal me this time, there was too much damage. So, they took care of me the best they could while they got the boys back. It got to the point I was barely hanging on when I was met with a pair of blood shot green orbs.  
He pulled me into his arms and I mustered up all of the energy I could to touch his face. “Dean, I’m sorry.” I said breathily. “Hey, it’s ok, you’ll be ok in no time.” Before death could take me I kissed him lightly then blacking out.  
Dean Point of View  
I never got the chance. I was too chicken to tell her how I felt and now I was too late. While the tears poured down my cheeks I held her lifeless body to me. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way, she was supposed to waiting for me, so I could kiss her and tell her. Once I let her go Sam pulled me into his arms just holding me tight. They prepared the wood for the hunters funeral and I couldn’t help but feel done with this. This life had taken so much from us and I was done, I just couldn’t do it anymore.  
After we buried her, we teamed with Rowena, Cas and Gabriel to create another rift to get mom and Jack back. It was a long fight and we were almost there when we were ambushed by vampires and I couldn’t save Sam either. We reached camp and finally I got my mother back but telling Jack was going to be hard. He and Y/n were very close and having to tell him I wasn’t there to protect her would destroy him. Having my mother in my arms again was the best feeling but when she asked where Sam was I had to explain what happened.  
But when he walked around the corner along with Lucifer all I cared at that moment was he was alive. We came up with a plan to get everyone back to our world when Gabriel pulled me aside. He gave me a piece of paper then slapping me on the shoulder. “I know you suffered a great loss, and this will get her back I promise. Everything is here, and Rowena will help you do the spell. You deserve happiness Dean, and I’m going to make sure you get it.”  
When Michael had showed up Gabriel had shoved the last of us through the portal it closed leaving him behind to fight. Once everyone was settled having actual clothes and things that were non- existent in their world. Two nights later once everyone was asleep Sam, Rowena and I had gotten everything together for the spell. I needed her back, and in my arms, I was given a second chance and I was going to take it. Once everything was done it was a waiting game, so while Sam went to bed I poured a glass of whiskey sitting there drinking it slowly thinking of everything we had been through.  
There was a blinding light and a hard thump. When I walked around the table there she was barely breathing but alive. I picked her up bridal style when she started to groan and move around then going into thrashing. I set her on my bed gently touching her face trying to get her attention, but it was no use. So, I grabbed my desk chair and just sat next to her while she came out of her dream state.  
It took two days for her to open her eyes and as quick as she opened them, she had her arms around my neck sobbing. “It’s ok sweetheart, you’re ok.” I don’t know how long we laid there but her breathing evened out and I just smiled down at her then kissing her forehead. I walked into the kitchen and decided to make burgers for dinner knowing she would be starved. Sam had joined me a few minutes later making a salad to go with the burgers and fries.  
Once everything was ready, I went to get her and saw she was already awake. “Hey sweetheart, dinner’s ready.” She nodded and quietly followed me, I wasn’t sure how to handle this. She was never quiet like this, but I loved her, and I would do anything to get her to her joyous beautiful self. Sam was putting dinner together in the kitchen but when he saw her, he hugged her tightly. She seemed nervous at the thought of getting a hug. Jack and Mary joined us, and they even noticed she wasn’t herself.  
As she walked back to her room, I decided I was going to be selfish and take her to my room. I needed to see her and be with her. I swooped her up into my arms and carried her to my room, I was going to fix this and fix it now. I set her in my bed then got undressed into just my boxers and an undershirt. I got in next to her and pulled her into my chest holding her tightly as she gripped my shirt tightly sobbing into my neck. As she calmed down, she revealed what she had been through and I teared up as well. A beautiful soul like hers should have never seen that kind of horror.  
I grabbed her chin and kissed her sweetly, it took her a couple seconds to realize what was going on, but she returned the kiss with fervor. “I love you sweetheart, and I’ll spend every day replacing those days with joy and love.” With a smile she slowly fell asleep in my arms happy and peaceful, this was going to be a long road but as long as we had each other then I would do whatever it took to get things back to normal.


End file.
